Halflings' Tale
by Silverkitsune202
Summary: Two girls appear in the forest near Genkai's temple. Who are they? What are they? What secret are they hiding? Read and you'll find out!
1. Meeting and new friends

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Neko, or anything else that is copyrighted or is a person. I own Jenni, any new Spirit Attacks (Ex: (All of these show up later) Angel Flare, Rose Dagger, Vampiric Drain, etc.) Kori, Ryu, Kuro, and Raiu. Enjoy the first chapter!  
  
(Chapter 1: Meeting and new friends)  
  
Yusuke was wandering around the forest near Genkai's temple when he heard a rustle in the bushes next to him. He slipped into a fighting stance to see two girls push back the bush.  
  
One of them had brown/red hair to her butt, green eyes, and was wearing a black shirt that said "Scorpio Don't like to hear "No." Unique in Every Way Hard to Scare " on it, black capris, a silver watch on her left wrist, a diamond set in onyx necklace with matching earrings, and had her hair pulled into a high-pony tail. The other one had dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black, brown eyes, was wearing a green watch on her left wrist, a dark blue tank top, and some blue jeans.  
  
Yusuke looked the girls up and down. The first one was taller and was a little shorter than him. The second girl was about two inches taller than Hiei.  
  
"Hello?" The first girl asked, waving her hand in front of Yusuke's face. "Anyone in there? I asked if you knew the way to Genkai's temple."  
  
"Yeah, I do. Sorry 'bout that," Yusuke said, looking the first girl in the eyes. They danced with mirth and a hidden emotion. "My name's Yusuke Urameshi. What's yours?"  
  
"I am Jennifer Rose Emerald," the first girl said. "But if you call me "Jennifer," "Rose bud," "Shorty," or anything like that, I WILL kill you. I prefer to be called "Baka," "Kitsune," "Kitsune-chan, or any other ending like that, I personally don't care, or "Jenni." Oh, yeah. You can call me "Baka kitsune," or anything insulting and I will reply to it. It's practically impossible to insult me. So, you can call me anything but "Jennifer," "Rosebud," or anything that implies that I am weak, short, or a hanyou in any way. Got it?" Jenni asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Yusuke nodded. The other girl whacked Jenni around the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for, Neko?" Jenni asked, glaring at her friend.  
  
"Fun. Anyway, I'm Sandra Bara Neko. You can call me "Neko," "Bara," or "Sandra." I don't care. Just don't insult me. I can and will kill you or anyone else that insults me. Got it, dimwit?" Sandra asked, glaring hard at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke sighed and nodded. 'What did I do to deserve this...?' Yusuke silently asked himself, leading the two strange girls back to the temple. As soon as they got to the door, Yusuke was shoved aside as Jenni rushed past him.  
  
"Genkai! Genkai-sensei, are you here?!" Jenni yelled, looking around.  
  
Genkai came into the living room, looking at the two girls. "Hello, Kit," Genkai said, looking at her old apprentice. "I see you have brought a friend with you this time."  
  
"Hai. I have, Genkai-sama," Jenni said with a slight bow. "Is it alright if we stay here for a while, Genkai-sama?"  
  
"What did I tell you about the '-sama' thing?" Genkai growled at Jenni, who backed away a little bit.  
  
"To drop it," Jenni squeaked.  
  
"Right. And what did you do..?" Genkai asked in the calm-before-the-storm mode.  
  
"I added it?" Jenni asked more than said. "I'll start doing laps now," Jenni said, edging towards the door.  
  
Genkai sighed and waved her hand. "I'll let you get away with it this time, but next time, you're going to have to do 100 laps around the temple," Genkai said, smiling a little bit at her first apprentice.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on a second! How do you know the old hag, Jenni?" Yusuke asked, getting hit in the back of the head by Jenni. "What was that for?!"  
  
"You need to learn to respect your teacher, Urameshi," Jenni said. "I was Genkai's apprentice for a while. She helped me harness my demon powers when I first got them. I stayed here for about three years, then went off in search of my parents. I never found them. All I found was this necklace," Jenni said thoughtfully.  
  
"Which she never takes off," Sandra added with a grin. "By the way, my name is Sandra Bara Neko, Genkai. It is a pleasure to meet you," Sandra said with a bow and a smile, but the smile did not quite reach her eyes.  
  
Genkai smiled a tiny bit. She then looked at Jenni, who nodded, and Genkai walked away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked, looking from the back of his teacher to Jenni, then back and forth and back again.  
  
"Genkai's going to meditate and wanted to know if I still knew my way around this place. I know this place like I know the back of my hand!" Jenni said, going down one of the many corridors and motioning for Neko to follow her.  
  
Jenni stopped in front of a room. "This is my room," Jenni announced proudly.  
  
"No wonder the old hag wouldn't let anyone in this room," Yusuke muttered, but Jenni still heard and shot him a death glare.  
  
"If I'm correct, the room on the right of mine should have remained unoccupied, right, Yusuke?" Jenni asked, looking up slightly at him. Yusuke nodded and led Sandra to the other room.  
  
Jenni's room was, to say the least, rather freaky. Half of her room was black and had weapons all over the walls. The other half was white, showing a few pictures. The bed was split down the middle. There was a couch on the white side, a TV and a few bean bags and comfy chairs on the black side, and a closet that was also half on each side. Her room was on the second story and had a window on the white side, that had white curtains, and a window on the black side, that had heavy black drapes. When Yusuke came into Jenni's room, his eyes bugged out.  
  
"How did you manage to get Genkai to allow you to do this?!" Yusuke asked, amazed.  
  
"Well, I was her trusted student for three, four years. I trained long and hard, sometimes too hard, pushing myself too far and into unconsciousness. She allowed me to rearrange my room and I went on a small shopping spree. I painted the room, bought a few of the chairs and all the beanbags, and just about every weapon you see in this room. Except these two," Jenni said, motioning to the katana and scythe that hung above the bed. "Those were the first, and only, two weapons that Genkai gave me. The couch and one of the chairs were also in here when I moved in. Everything else, except the bed, I bought. Now get out of my room, please. I need to make sure that they made it safely here." With that, Jenni ushered Yusuke out of the room.  
  
In Sandra's room, Sandra was looking around at the purple and blue walls, drapes, everything. She looked out the already-open window and saw something in the distance. She looked closer and saw that it was their pets, finally here. She knocked on the wall leading to Jenni's room twice, and got three knocks in reply. 'Good,' Sandra thought. 'She knows. Hopefully, she can convince the others that live here that they are fine, and won't hurt anyone unless we want them to. Oh, boy. This is going to be a joy ride. Besides the fact that we have to keep everyone else out of our rooms, we have to keep our secret from them as well. Oh, joy,' Sandra thought sarcastically. She felt a small presence in her mind and knew it was Jenni.  
  
/Neko?/ Jenni called out telepathically.  
  
/Yeah, Kit?/ Sandra answered.  
  
/We are going to have a hard time explaining why we disappear every full moon/ Jenni said.  
  
/We are just going to have to cover it up. Oh, have they arrived yet?/ Sandra asked.  
  
/In a moment they will have. Oh, by the way, I think that we will have to keep mental barriers up all the time, 24/7, Neko/ Jenni said. /And we cannot let them know that we are halflings, or we will have to leave..... Again, for me. I don't know if I can bear that./  
  
/I know, Kit, I know/ Neko said, and closed the link between them. Neko opened her window a bit more and saw Kuro fly in and Raiu jump in the window.  
  
Next door, Ryu flew in the window, with Kori right behind him. Jenni gazed at her pets, sitting on the bed, and sighed.  
  
Kuro was a bat, a little larger than a normal vampire bat, and had rather large-looking fangs and red eyes and claws. Raiu was a cat with white fur and black streaks. She had stunning lavender eyes and her claws were lavender as well, which is why she kept them retracted all the time, unless she had to climb something. Ryu was a black dragon with blood-red eyes with silver pupils. He had silver claws and the tip of his tai was blood-red as well, making it look like the end of his tail was dipped in blood. Kori was a silver fox with ice-blue streaks along her back. Her claws were amber/gold, as were her eyes. She also had three tails.  
  
Jenni sighed when she heard Genkai holler up the stairs, "KIT! NEKO! DINNER'S READY!"  
  
Jenni went next door and walked down to the dining room with Neko right behind her. As soon as they entered, all eyes went to the two new girls. Hiei and Kurama sensed strange spirit energy radiating off of them in waves. Hiei's eyes narrowed while Kurama looked at the girls in a new light.  
  
Jenni bowed slightly. "Kon'nichi wa," Jenni said, looking around at them. "I am Jennifer Rose Emerald, and you can call me anything but "Jennifer." This is my friend, Sandra Bara Neko. Don't insult her and you'll live to see another day," Jenni joked with a grin. Everyone, except Hiei, laughed.  
  
"Hn. Baka on'na," Hiei snorted, glaring at Jenni, who merely grinned at him.  
  
"True enough," Jenni said, completely unaffected by the fact that Hiei had just insulted her. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now on the floor, laughing so hard that they were crying.  
  
Kurama smiled as he watched Jenni. 'She seems to be hiding something,' Kurama thought. 'I wonder where she got the necklace.'  
  
"Jenni?" Kurama asked, looking at her.  
  
"Hmm?" Jenni said.  
  
"Do you really consider yourself an idiot?" Kurama asked, looking at her, playfully serious. (Did that even make sense?) Jenni grinned.  
  
"At times. I've become so used to verbal assault and abuse that it's rather a habit of mine, I'm afraid." Jenni grinned up at Kurama.  
  
"Where did you get that necklace?" Kurama asked. Jenni tensed up and pretended that she didn't hear him as she sat down for dinner.  
  
"All right. Since Jenni doesn't know everyone, INTRODUCE YOURSELVES ALREADY!" Genkai yelled. Jenni smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I'm Botan," Botan said, smiling at Jenni.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Shuichi Minamino, but you may call me Kurama."  
  
"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara and I will protect you from demons and the Shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled as he took Jenni's hands in his. At that instant, Ryu popped up over the table and dive-bombed Kuwabara, who ran out of the room.  
  
"RYU!" Jenni yelled as the mini-dragon swirled around the table. Ryu obediently settled on Jenni's shoulder, glaring around at all of the people at the table.  
  
"Is that a dragon?" Kurama asked with a small gasp.  
  
"Yeah, he sure is. Darned thing is way to over-protective of me, though," Jenni said, scratching Ryu above the eye ridges. He made a sound that sounded oddly like purring.  
  
"Well, you already know me," Yusuke said.  
  
"I think we've met everyone for tonight, right, Yusuke?" Jenni asked, looking over at him. He nodded.  
  
Genkai sat down at the head of the table, which happened to be about as far as you could get from Hiei and Kurama, who were on either side of Jenni. Jenni gulped slightly; she knew they were both demons and would try to get information out of them.  
  
Jenni set her resolve and ate little by little, letting Ryu get most of her food. She put a bit of her food in her napkin and saw Sandra do the same.  
  
"So, Jenni, where did you get that necklace?" Kurama asked, his hand resting lightly on Jenni's arm, preventing her from going anywhere.  
  
Jenni didn't answer. Instead, she ignored the question and fed Ryu a bit more, then ate a little herself. She put the rest of the meat in her napkin.  
  
She felt Kurama squeeze her arm as she moved to get up. She sighed; there was no getting out of the situation this time. Jenni turned to Kurama, looked him in the eye, and said, quite plainly, "It's none of your business and, frankly, I don't know why you would want to know about a little old necklace."  
  
Kurama looked taken aback; he had thought that Jenni was going to be more soft-spoken than that!  
  
Jenni grinned, as if reading his thoughts. "I am the more soft-spoken of the two of us, Neko and I, and I can be pretty soft-spoken. But I can also be the opposite of soft-spoken. It really depends on my mood and the topic. This topic is one that I don't venture into very much, but you may end up hearing my tale tomorrow if Genkai asks. Don't even bother asking me yourself; I won't answer. The only person that I respect and will listen to in this entire temple is Genkai. I was her student for three or four years, and I have only improved since her training. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a fox to feed."  
  
Jenni stood up and walked upstairs, bidding Genkai a quick good-night. Genkai returned it, seemingly happy that there was actually a student that respected her.  
  
Jenni walked upstairs with Sandra right behind her. They went to their separate rooms and fed their pets. Soon after, they changed and went to bed. All night, Jenni was haunted by dreams of her past, going back to before she had trained with Genkai.  
  
Outside, Hiei watched as Jenni tossed, turned, groaned, and squirmed in her bed. He had tried to get into her head, but it didn't work. So, he decided to wait until Jenni had her guard down to get into her head.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
"Ohayo, Genkai-sensei," Jenni said as she walked into the kitchen, dressed in a white shirt that went to her mid-thighs, and a pair of white shorts that went down to her knees. She sat down, Kori and Ryu tagging along behind her.  
  
"Ohayo," Genkai replied, not looking at her student.  
  
"Genkai," Jenni said suddenly, looking at her teacher. "Is it alright if Neko and I keep out pets here? They only need to go out once in a while and the rest of the time they can be in our rooms. Please?" Jenni asked, imploring her teacher.  
  
Genkai looked at Jenni. "What might they be?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"Well, one is Ryu, the dragon you saw last night. One is a fox, Kori," Jenni said, holding said fox on her lap. "Neko's are a cat and a bat. Is that all right?"  
  
"Fine, but you are responsible if they hurt anyone," Genkai said, looking briefly at her student.  
  
Jenni grinned suddenly, and said, "When does training start?"  
  
Genkai chuckled. "You know me too well. Tomorrow. I'm giving Neko a day to settle in, and I want to know what happened to you that you found your parent's pendant and that you are colder than you used to be."  
  
Jenni sighed. 'I had hoped she wouldn't ask. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to tell the half-truth. Leave out the secret, and tell her the rest of the story. Great plan, Kit!']  
  
(End chapter 1) 


	2. A tale and a chase

Disclaimer: Go to chapter 1 to see it. I'm too lazy to write it again.  
  
(Chapter 2: A tale and a chase)  
  
Jenni sighed. 'I had hoped she wouldn't ask. Oh, well. I guess that I'll just half to tell the half-truth. Leave out the secret, and tell her the rest of the story. Great plan, Kit!'  
  
Jenni looked at her teacher and smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, as you know, I left 2 years ago to look for my parents. I did not find them, but I found the place that they had lived. It was burned to the ground, and I managed to find this among the ruins, along with the earrings." Jenni pointed to her ears. "Anyway, I salvaged what I could, kept that with me, right now it's upstairs in my room, and I was about to leave when I saw Neko. She was looking at me oddly, probably because I was in my human form, and she tried to attack me. I put up a Spirit Shield (Don't own this!) and blocked her attacks. I managed to knock her out and noticed that she had a wound on her side. I brought her back to camp and healed her wound. After that, we became great friends, and we traveled together. We picked up Kori, Kuro, Ryu, and Raiu along the way." Jenni stopped for a moment, looking thoughtful. "We also had many battles, and became wanted demons for our power and the fact that we accidentally ::coughonpurposecough:: killed a few Yakuza leaders and such," Jenni said with a grin and a wave of her hand. Genkai smirked.  
  
"Koenma must have been pleased," Genkai said, looking at her gakusei. (Means student in Japanese, and Sensei means teacher.) Jenni snickered and nodded.  
  
"He asked if we wanted to become members of the Reikai Tantei, but we declined. Working for someone just isn't our style, if you catch my drift," Jenni said with a smile and a wink. Genkai nodded.  
  
"Very well. Hiei, I suppose you heard all that?" Genkai said, looking into one of the darker corners.  
  
'What the--?' Jenni thought, whirling around. 'Shit.' "Hey, Hiei. What are you doing here?" Jenni asked, covering up the fact that she was scared out of her mind that Hiei had hear everything.  
  
"Hn. I didn't hear everything. Only the part after On'na and the cat became friends," Hiei said, leaning against the wall. Jenni gave a small sigh. She got up and motioned to Kori and Ryu, who followed her upstairs.  
  
"She's not the same, Hiei," Genkai said, looking after Jenni. "She's different, somehow."  
  
"Well, it seemed that she was having nightmares last night. She was thrashing in her bed and groaning about something," Hiei said gruffly. Genkai nodded and continued to sip her tea.  
  
"Hiei, I want you to go check on Jenni and Neko in a little while. Give Jenni time to settle down, and Neko time to settle in. Then go check on them," Genkai said. Hiei nodded and disappeared.  
  
Up in her room, Jenni was thinking things over. 'I didn't tell Genkai, but I think that she knows I'm hiding something from her. I just hope she doesn't make me tell her. ::Sigh:: I need to sing something.'  
  
Jenni turned on her CD player and inserted a disk that a friend had burned for her. She turned in to "I hate Everything About You," by "Three Days Grace."  
  
She turned it up a little louder than necessary and started singing to it.  
  
"Every time we lay awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet.  
  
"Every roommate kept awake, By every sigh and scream we make, All the feelings that I get, But I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it....  
  
"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?  
  
"Every time we lay awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet. Only when I stop to think about it.  
  
"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?  
  
"Only when I stop to think about you, I know. Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?  
  
"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? You hate everything about me. Why do you love me? I hate... You hate.... I hate... You love me.... I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?" Jenni finished, sitting down on her bed with a sigh.  
  
Outside, Hiei had heard Jenni singing and had felt someone's Spirit Energy go up by a big increase. He looked in Jenni's window and saw that she was glowing a soft white with black and blue rivers in the energy.  
  
Jenni happened to look out the window at that moment, and glared at Hiei, brining her finger up in the trademark Spirit Gun. Hiei flitted out of the way and Jenni lowered her finger, still glaring at the spot that he had been sitting.  
  
Kurama, who was across the hall from Neko, went over to Jenni's door and knocked. Jenni yelled, "Come in!" and Kurama entered.  
  
Kurama eyes widened a bit at Jenni's choice of decoration. He then sighed, looking at her still form sitting on the bed, her finger still pointed like she could have used her Spirit Gun at any moment.  
  
"Are you okay, Jenni?" Kurama asked, sitting next to Jenni after closing the door. Jenni nodded without looking over. "Are you sure?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I said I'm fine," Jenni said, clenching her fists. She accidentally put too much pressure on her hands and blood started to fall from her palms. Kurama noticed and held her hands gently.  
  
"We need to get you cleaned up," Kurama said, leading Jenni into the bathroom that was located next to Jenni's room. (It's one of the ones that's attached to the room.) He put her hands under the faucet and poured water onto her hands. He then bandaged her palms and Jenni thanked him quietly.  
  
"Did you want something, Kurama?" Jenni asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I still want to know how you go that pendant," Kurama said, motioning to the necklace that Jenni was wearing.  
  
"Well, I found the remains of my parent's house and I found some stuff in the wreck, this among them. Ask Genkai for more details," Jenni said, turning and walking to the bed. She plopped down on the bed and looked out the window again. Kurama sat next to her and said softly, "What are you hiding?"  
  
"If I'm hiding it, do you think I would tell you, Kitsune?" Jenni asked with a wry smile. "No, you won't find out that way. In fact, it would be better if no one found out about it, but I suppose that you will eventually. But if you do find out, you will find Neko and I gone. So just leave it to us to tell us to tell you if we want to, alright?" Jenni said sternly.  
  
Kurama nodded and turned to walk out the door. "Oh, Jenni," he said, turning to face her. "Nice decorations." He walked out the door, Jenni grinning behind him.  
  
A little later, Jenni and Neko went outside into the forest, careful to keep a close eye on where they were going. Jenni and Sandra found a small clearing, then started sparing, until they heard something talking softly. Jenni lit a Spirit Gun on the end of her index finger, looking around them. Something attacked them from the side and Jenni fired her Spirit Gun at it. It shrieked and fell back. Jenni and Sandra went back to sparing, ignoring all the other demons. Jenni had to kill one of the stupider ones, as it had attacked them.  
  
Yusuke was also outside. He saw Sandra and Jenni coming back to the temple from the forest. He walked over to meet them and looked at Jenni, who glared at him.  
  
Yusuke backed off a little bit. 'Jenni can be pretty scary,' Yusuke decided in his head.  
  
"Hey, Jenni! What did Genkai teach you?" Yusuke asked, catching up with Jenni, as he had fallen behind.  
  
Jenni turned. "Let's see... Spirit Gun.... Spirit Wave..... Rose Dagger... Vine Whip.... Angel Flare... and a couple others. Basically, more than you," Jenni said, turning to Yusuke with a small smirk.  
  
Yusuke growled and lunged at Jenni, who neatly caught his punch and punched him in the gut, leaving him on the ground for a moment.  
  
Then Yusuke was pulled to his feet and looked at Jenni. She was smiling, a few fly-away strands of hair blowing in her face in a small breeze.  
  
"And I could teach you a thing or two. Lesson 1: Never fight an opponent when you are angry. It blinds your judgement and makes you weaker. Not only that, but it also makes you look like a fool. Lesson 2: Never attack anyone without a small form of a plan in your head. Plans always help you through battles. Trust me. I've got the scars to prove that I have been through many fights. Lesson 3: Size up your opponent and do not throw all your energy into one punch. Always test your opponent first, see if there are any weak spots, and focus on getting to the weak spots," Jenni said, walking around Genkai's temple while giving Yusuke advice on how to fight better.  
  
As they walked around, Jenni and Yusuke got to know each other a little better.  
  
After the small walk, they realized that it was almost time for dinner. They had a race to the entrance to the temple to see who was faster. Jenni won by a fraction of a second. They walked in to dinner and Yusuke and Jenni sat next to each other, making idle chat while they ate. Ryu was on Yusuke's shoulder from time to time if he felt Jenni shifting under his weight.  
  
Yusuke actually didn't mind having the mini-dragon on his shoulder. He was kind of like a large bird.... larger and more dangerous than a bird.  
  
After dinner, Jenni went upstairs, Ryu following her, and fed Kori. She then changed into a loose, long shirt and went to bed. That night, she had nightmares again.  
  
(In Jenni's dream/flashback)  
  
Jenni was running from a couple of demons. She had stolen from them, as she had to for a living, and nearly ran into someone. (By the way, this is a LONG time ago, in one of Jenni's previous lives. About 300 years before the actual story, to be exact.) She quickly moved out of the way, but the man picked her up by the back of her shirt.  
  
"Hand her over, sir!" One of the officers panted, having had a hard time keeping up with Jenni.  
  
"What did she do?" the man asked smoothly.  
  
"She stole a couple apples and a loaf of bread from the bakery," The officer said.  
  
"You can live without those, can't you?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes, but the point is that she needs to learn that stealing is bad and will cost her something," the officer said, taking a step towards the man. Just then, a scythe flew at him and sliced his head off.  
  
"What do you have there, Kurama?" A bat demon asked, looking at the man that was holding Jenni. Jenni's eyes widened and she curled up in a little ball.  
  
"I think it's a little kit. She stole some stuff and was being chased by some officers. Looks like she did okay, as well," Yoko Kurama said, smiling down at Jenni. Jenni was shivering slightly. "She managed all the way from in the town."  
  
The bat demon raised his eye brows. "Not bad at all, for a kid," he said, looking at Jenni. "Hey, Kurama, what's that?"  
  
"I don't know, Kuronue," Yoko said, looking down at Jenni's little form. There were two small wings protruding from her back, but they were not like Kuronue's wings. Hers had feathers and looked angel-like.  
  
"I think she's part angel, Kurama," Kuronue said, looking in amazement at Jenni, who merely shifter under the two piercing gazes. Just then, Jenni sneezed violently. Kurama and Kuronue both burst out laughing.  
  
(In the life of Jenni that we are following (The one that was Genkai's apprentice))  
  
Jenni ran from some officers from the Yakuza. Jenni ran faster and faster until she felt as though she were flying, not running. She happened to look over her should and saw two wings on her back. They were about 6 feet long each, making her wing span about 12 feet. Jenni gasped and her eyes widened as the wings flexed a bit, then, with one powerful stroke, Jenni was soaring in the air. She flew back to camp and found that Neko had long fangs and looked just like a vampire.  
  
"Holy kuso," Jenni said, her eyes widening. She quickly went to sleep and, when she woke up in the morning, the wings were gone. "Thank goodness for that," Jenni whispered.  
  
(Out of Jenni's dream/flashback)  
  
Jenni sat bolt upright, panting. 'This is why I have to keep my mental barriers up,' Jenni thought to herself. 'Because they might get into my head and into my dreams, and that would be disastrous.'  
  
Jenni got up, took a shower, and changed into a white tank top and black pants, which were good for training. She then went downstairs and saw that Neko was already up, as well as Hiei.  
  
"Have nightmares, Rose?" Hiei asked with a smirk. Jenni turned away from him, ignoring the question. She sat down next to Sandra and told her to get a bigger breakfast than normal because training started today.  
  
(At training)  
  
Everyone was outside, watching the spectacle. Yusuke was going first against Jenni. Yusuke was smirking and Jenni was standing with a calm expression on her face.  
  
"Begin!" Genkai shouted. Yusuke walked forward a bit, watching as Jenni did whatever she was doing. Just then, Jenni's spirit energy sky rocketed. Yusuke's also went up and the two glared at each other, fire in the background.  
  
Yusuke made the first move. He ran at Jenni and tried to punch her. She dodged to the side and tried to punch him. He blocked it and sprang back, waiting Jenni's move. Jenni ran forward, throwing rapid punches and kicks at Yusuke. Yusuke blocked all of them but one, which sent him flying backwards. He smashed into a tree and got up again. Jenni grinned; this was going to be more fun than she had hoped!  
  
Jenni and Yusuke both got their hands in the Spirit Gun position, only Jenni's was different. She was holding her right index finger like Yusuke was, but her left palm was facing straight out, aiming at Yusuke.  
  
Genkai watched with interest. 'I hope she doesn't plan on using both,' Genkai thought, looking at Jenni.  
  
'I am going to be doing something suicidal, but, if it's worth it, then it's worth it! And it better be worth it!' Jenni thought, glancing at Neko.  
  
Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun and Jenni fired her Spirit Gun, adding something onto the end. Yusuke and Jenni fought with their energy. (Think the Toguro/Yusuke battle, only it's Spirit Gun against Spirit Gun) After two minutes, when neither of them had won, Jenni yelled, "Yusuke! Move back about 20 feet unless you want to get hurt!!" Yusuke looked at her oddly, but complied.  
  
Just then, a bomb that was attached to Jenni's Spirit Gun went off, causing both energy balls to blow up. Jenni was thrown backwards by the force, but Yusuke and the others were fine. (By the way, Yusuke and the others are about 30 feet away while Jenni was about 10 feet away)  
  
Jenni sat up, rubbing her head and looking at the small crater that she and Yusuke had made. She sweatdropped and felt someone helping her sit up. It was Yusuke. Jenni got up on her own, sending a small glare Yusuke's direction.  
  
"Good. You still know how to blow things up," Genkai said sarcastically. Jenni smiled sheepishly and sweatdropped. "Hiei, test her speed."  
  
Jenni grinned evilly. 'Now this is one thing I excel at!' Jenni thought, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Ready.. Set... GO!" Genkai yelled. Hiei and Jenni took off. Jenni sped into the forest, Hiei hot on her trail. Just then, Jenni made a small circle and stole Hiei's scarf. Hiei snarled and Jenni put on a burst of speed. (Okay, Jenni and Hiei are of about equal speed)  
  
Hiei chased Jenni around the forest for about an hour before they came back to where Genkai was and Jenni ran around the group, still holding Hiei's scarf.  
  
Kuwabara was now on the ground laughing, Yusuke was trying to control his, Kurama was smiling and chuckling, and Genkai was smiling a tiny bit. Jenni let his scarf float on the wind back to Hiei, who grabbed in and unsheathed his katana. Jenni's eyes bugged out and she hid behind Genkai. Hiei growled at her, then sheathed his sword.  
  
Jenni sighed in relief. Genkai looked back at Jenni over her shoulder and saw the pendant shining brightly.  
  
"Well, it's Neko's turn!" Jenni said, shoving her forward. Neko glared at Jenni, who merely grinned at her, and walked into the middle of the clearing, carefully avoiding the crater that Jenni and Yusuke had made.  
  
Kurama also stepped forward. Neko's last thought before she started battling was, 'Why me?' 


	3. MORE training and a secret

Go to chapter 1 for the disclaimer. Thank you for the review! I will now type the next chapter because you told me to update soon, so I am! :)  
  
(Chapter 3: MORE training and a secret)  
  
Kurama also stepped forward. Neko's last thought before she started battling was, 'Why me?'  
  
Kurama brought out his rose, turning it into a Rose Whip. Sandra took out a white rose, waiting. Kurama sliced at Sandra, who threw the rose at Kurama's Rose Whip. As soon as the white rose touched the Rose Whip, it exploded, severing the whip.  
  
Sandra grinned and brought out another one. "I like to call these "Rose Bombs." Name fits, doesn't it?" Just then, Sandra threw about four of them at Kurama. Kurama dodged all of them and Sandra got out a few more.  
  
"This is getting boring," Sandra said after a few minutes. "Vine Whip!" she yelled, brining out a whip that was made of a vine. Only, the vine had leaves that were razor-sharp. Kurama brought out his Rose Whip and the two of them started trying to determine who was better with a whip. Eventually, Sandra lost and had to jump out of the way of Kurama's Rose Whip. She then threw another Rose Bomb at the second Rose Whip and made that one explode as well. Kurama surprised Sandra by attacking her with his fists.  
  
Just then, Hiei leaned over to Jenni and whispered. "Baka ningen on'na."  
  
"Baka is true. I am a girl, thank you very much! I am anything but human, though," Jenni hissed back.  
  
"Hn. Baka hanyou," Hiei said, glaring at Jenni.  
  
Jenni eyes turned white with black pupils and her spirit energy was whipping everything around her about. She was levitating in the air, about 10 feet off the ground. She was changing, into what, no one knew. No one, that is, except Sandra, who cursed violently and jumped on Jenni to bring her out her trance.  
  
Jenni landed on the ground with a thud, her spirit energy retracting. Sandra quickly got off of Jenni and helped her to her feet.  
  
Jenni stood up, her eyes glowing, and walked over to Hiei. She then punched him across the face and said, her voice trembling in rage, "Never. Call. Me. A. Hanyou, as it may just be the last thing you say." Still trembling in an effort to keep her temper under control, Jenni stormed back to the temple, then to her room, where everyone heard the door slam, even outside.  
  
"Hiei, the worst thing you can call Jenni or do to make her angry is call her a hanyou. She hates it. I would suggest not doing that again. If I hadn't stopped her, she would have gone into her demon form and probably would have blown you to bits," Neko said calmly. She then ran after Jenni.  
  
Hiei stood up, rubbing his cheek where there was a bright red mark. He had knocked over a tree or two, but now he knew that Jenni sure did have a hard punch! Yusuke walked over to survey they damage; a broken tree, and a small crater where Hiei had landed.  
  
Yusuke whistled. "Man, that's gotta hurt. I wonder why she doesn't like being called a hanyou?"  
  
"She's hiding something from us and I want to know what it is," Hiei said, glaring at Jenni's window, where they could hear music blasting. They also saw Ryu dart out he window and fly around a little bit, looking over at Hiei occasionally.  
  
"Hiei, I think you might want to avoid Jenni for a couple of days," Kurama said as they saw a scythe fly out the window, then come back in, a white line of Spirit Energy drawing it in. Hiei nodded soundlessly and walked back to his tree.  
  
"I guess training is over for today," Yusuke said, looking at Genkai's wrecked backyard. Well, part of it, anyway. "This kind of reminds me of the ring from the Dark Tournament after Kuwabara's fight." Kurama and Hiei nodded. Kuwabara just looked around.  
  
(With Jenni)  
  
Jenni was furious. 'How dare he call me hanyou! Just because I am half demon doesn't mean he has to go and rub it in my face, the little bastard! I swear, I will kill him one day. Or maybe I'll kill him in his sleep and hang his corpse outside my door as a warning to everyone to not get on my bad side.' Secretly, Jenni nursed thoughts of killing Hiei in many different ways.  
  
Sandra heard Jenni cursing fluently in four or five different languages. (Makian language, English, Spanish, Japanese, and French.) Sandra sighed. 'Jenni can be so violent at times. Why I put up with her, sometimes even I don't know.'  
  
Jenni had now calmed down enough to realize that her palms were bleeding again. As she watched, her blood soaked through the bandages and started to slowly drip to the floor.  
  
Yusuke knocked on Jenni's door. He heard her say, "Come in," and entered. He looked over at Jenni to find that her hands were bleeding, slowly dripping onto the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Yusuke asked, holding Jenni's hands, palm up.  
  
"I opened a few scabs when I clenched my fists. That's all. It's nothing big," Jenni said, trying to pull away from Yusuke. Yusuke didn't let go.  
  
"It will be if they get infected and you can't train, right? Besides, your blood is dripping all over you nice carpet," Yusuke said, grinning at Jenni. Jenni smiled back at him and Yusuke helped her stand and led her into the bathroom, where he took off the bandages and washed off her hands. He then re-bandaged them and walked over to the bed. He sat down and Jenni sat next to him.  
  
"What where you transforming into?" Yusuke asked. Jenni stiffened. "I saw that you were changing into a demon-like form. Was that your demon form?" Jenni nodded. "I see. Well, your pendant and earrings were glowing brightly when you were about to transform, so I wondered what that had to do with this."  
  
"They keep my demon energy in check. If I were to take off the necklace and earrings, then my energy would skyrocket. The earrings don't really do much of anything, though. It's the necklace that I need to keep on," Jenni lied. 'I hate lying like this to my sensei.'  
  
"Can I see your demon form?" Yusuke asked, looking intrigued.  
  
"No, I can't go into my demon form right now. I wouldn't be able to control my instincts because I'm really angry at Hiei right now and I might hurt someone," Jenni said, smiling. Yusuke nodded and walked out of the room, then popped in the doorway again.  
  
"Do you want me to bring some water and a washcloth for you to clean that up?" Yusuke asked, looking at the red stain next to the bed.  
  
"No, thank you. I'll clean it up in the morning," Jenni said with another smile. Yusuke nodded and left. Jenni sighed and lay down on her bed. 'I need to learn to control my temper,' was Jenni's last thought before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
In the morning, Jenni woke at the crack of dawn. Then, she realized that tonight was the full moon. 'Shit,' she thought as she tapped five times on the wall. Neko tapped back five times and Jenni nodded. 'Well, tonight we're going to have to go camping.'  
  
Jenni packed up a few things and put them in a backpack. She had a change of clothes and some extra boots if it was necessary.  
  
She then walked downstairs and saw that almost everyone was up. Jenni smiled at them and leaned against the wall, watching them talk about a few things until the subject of her demon form came up.  
  
"On'na," Hiei's deep voice said from behind her.  
  
"Hn?" Jenni said, looking lazily over at Hiei.  
  
"What type of demon are you?"  
  
"A mix of black fox and light demon," Jenni replied. 'Well, it's true. I just forgot to tell them about my other part.'  
  
Hiei looked at her oddly, then nodded. He went over to Kurama and told him something. Kurama nodded and looked at Jenni, who glared right back at him. Kurama smiled at Jenni, and she snorted. 'His charms aren't gonna work on me.'  
  
Genkai came in at that moment and said that they had the day off from training and were allowed to do anything, as long as it didn't mean that they blew up the house or anything on her ground. She had shot a glare at Jenni, who rubbed the back of her head nervously and smiled sheepishly, sweatdropping.  
  
After Genkai left, Hiei and Kurama turned to Jenni, who was trying to edge outside. Hiei appeared in front of the door, Kurama grabbed one of her arms, and Yusuke grabbed the other. Hiei then picked up her legs and the three boys carried her to Kurama's room.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN, YOU IDIOTS! I SWEAR, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!" Jenni screamed, thrashing about in their arms. She nearly hit Hiei in the head with her foot and almost bit Yusuke. Yep, Jenni was officially ticked off.  
  
Just then, Jenni made her body temperature rise several degrees, and Kurama and Yusuke dropped her. Jenni glared at Hiei, who remained unaffected by the heat as he was a fire demon himself. Hiei dragged Jenni into Kurama's room and Jenni calmed down a bit. Just as she was about to make a bolt for the door, vines grabbed her wrists, ankles, and one was around her waist. Jenni sat on the floor, her arms crossed on her chest and her legs crossed. (She was sitting cross-legged, like you would sit on the floor or for PE or Gym, or whatever you want to call it.)  
  
"Okay, you have me caught in here and are making me feel like and idiotic house pet. What more do you want?" Jenni snarled at them, baring her teeth, which looked rather sharp.  
  
"Just to ask a few questions," Kurama said pleasantly.  
  
Jenni snorted. "That's easy for you to say, Yoko Kurama, but I suppose that you have done plenty of this in your previous life," Jenni snarled, glaring at Kurama.  
  
Kurama gasped a bit. "How did you know?" he asked, looking at Jenni, his eyes hard.  
  
"I have my ways," Jenni said mysteriously. (::CoughGenkaicough:: Okay, maybe not, but still.....)  
  
"Genkai told you, didn't she?" Hiei said unemotionally.  
  
"No! Since when has she told you anything?" Jenni asked. "Never! Exactly!"  
  
"Then how did you figure it out?" Kurama asked, looking interested.  
  
"Think back, about 300 years ago. Do you remember that little fox kit that stole some apples and some bread that had the strange wings?" Jenni asked, looking at Kurama.  
  
"Yes.... Wait a moment.... She was you!" Kurama said, recognition dawning on his face.  
  
"Well, not me, but one of my past lives, yes," Jenni said. She grinned around at them, but was really uncomfortable with her bindings. "Kurama..." Jenni trailed off, not sure how to put it.  
  
Kurama got what she meant and removed the vines from her wrists and ankles. The one on her waist stayed, though. Jenni sighed.  
  
"What does that pendant do?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yusuke knows the answer. It helps me control my demon energy and retain my human form. Yesterday, my control was slipping because Hiei insulted me a little too much—I never allowed anyone to call me a hanyou and get away with it—and I reacted as I did. Any more questions?" Jenni asked crossly.  
  
"One more. What type of demon are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hiei knows this one. I am half black fox and half light demon," Jenni said, looking at them. "Now can you let me out of here?!?!"  
  
"One more question," Hiei said unexpectedly. "Why are you hiding something from us and why don't you trust us?"  
  
"I think you could use your common sense for part two. I don't trust you because I've know you for about—what—three, four days. I've known Genkai for years. The first part is because it could be hazardous to you if you knew my secret and I don't want you to get hurt for no reason." Jenni looked down. 'I can't believe I just said that!' her mind screamed. 'You shouldn't have said that!' a little voice in her head screamed in her head.  
  
Just then, she felt something trying to get into her head. She noticed that Kurama had made a few more vines go around her to hold her still as Hiei advanced on her, his Jagan eye glowing.  
  
Jenni growled at him and glared as he sat down right in front of her. He closed his eyes, trying to get into her head. Suddenly, her pendant started glowing brightly and Hiei was jerked from any hold that he had had in Jenni's mind.  
  
Jenni also noticed that the vines seemed to be shrinking away from the light. Jenni took the opportunity and dashed out the door, flew down the hall (not literally) and outside, crying a little bit. Her tears turned into white gems with a black core. Yusuke found a few of them and picked them up, going to show Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"They remind me of Koormie tear gems," Yusuke said, looking at one. Hiei also had one, as did Kurama.  
  
"Yes... But Koormies don't make tear gems like these. These are made by something else... Even I don't know what makes these," Kurama said, looking over at Hiei, who shook his head.  
  
"We can ask Genkai when she gets back. In the meantime, we have to find Jenni," Yusuke said, getting up. It wasn't that hard to find Jenni; all they had to do was follow the trail of tear gems. Getting to her was the hard part.  
  
Ryu was sitting on the grass in front of her, a little bigger than a Saint Bernard. (Those are BIG dogs. I think that they can get up to about 3 or 4 feet at the shoulder) He was also willing to torch them or freeze them, as he had proved with Hiei. Also, Kori was sitting next to Ryu, gathering up all of Jenni's tear gems and keeping them safely hidden in her tails, which were under Jenni's head right now. Kori had managed to get Jenni in a corner, where she and Ryu could defend Jenni, like they were doing right then.  
  
Hiei was about to slice them both to pieces when Jenni looked up. She saw them and glared at them, her necklace glowing again.  
  
"Hey, Kurama..... Why do I get the feeling that this isn't good?" Yusuke asked, looking as Jenni propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes glowing again.  
  
Just then, Jenni pointed at them and muttered a few strange words. The three boys found that they couldn't move. Jenni then aimed a weak Spirit Gun at the ground near their feet and fired. All three of them went flying back to the temple and were able to move again after that. Kori changed her size and picked up Jenni gently in her mouth (like a mother cat does to a kitten, only not by the scruff of the neck! :)) and went back to Jenni's room, where she put Jenni carefully on the bed and put all her tear gems on the floor, where she pushed them into a cup and hid the cup under the bed.  
  
(With the three boys)  
  
All three boys had major head-aches and were rather angry at Jenni for doing that. Though, as Kurama had pointed out, they had caused her to act like that.  
  
Yusuke decided to go check on Jenni and make sure that she would be okay. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Jenni's door. He heard a small, "Come in."  
  
He walked in and sat next to Jenni, who was laying down on her bed. He stroked her back a little bit, then her hair, which was really soft and silky.  
  
Jenni looked up and saw Yusuke, smiling down at her.  
  
"Hey," Yusuke said softly. "You okay?"  
  
Jenni nodded, and sniffed slightly. "I just overreacted, I guess."  
  
"No, you had every right to act as you did. Hiei stepped out of bounds and you were startled by that. I would have been, too, if someone I didn't trust was trying to get into my head," Yusuke said, smiling. Jenni smiled a little bit as well.  
  
"Good night, Yusuke-kun," Jenni whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Yusuke smiled as he watched her sleep. "Good night, Kitsune-chan," he whispered, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.  
  
(End chapter 3)  
  
Can anyone guess the pairing? If so, you get pocky! Well, I'm not going to update until tomorrow, just sos ya know. Ja ne!  
  
Kitsune-chan 


	4. True identities revealed

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Okay, I know that I left something unexplained in the last chapter, which is why I'm working on this! Okay, here's chapter 4! By the way, from what I figured out, pocky is kind of like chocolate. I have had it once, but I was a lot younger and I don't really remember what it was like. So you can have some chocolate or ice cream instead.  
  
(Chapter 4: True identity revealed)  
  
Around seven, Sandra came rushing into Jenni's room. She found Jenni asleep and shook her awake.  
  
"Come on, baka kitsune! We have to go! NOW!" Sandra said.  
  
Jenni nodded and scribbled a quick note to the boys, saying that she and Neko had gone for a little camping trip and would be back around ten in the morning the next day. Then Neko and Jenni both jumped out Jenni's window, their pets following.  
  
Jenni and Sandra managed to get deep into the forest before the transformation began.  
  
Sandra grew big fangs, her skin was pale and clammy to the touch, her eyes were red, her ears were pointed (like an elf's), and she was wearing a black tank top, black pants, black boots, and had two black earrings dangling from her ears.  
  
Jenni's eyes turned white with black pupils. Two 6-foot black angel wings sprouted from her back, and she changed. She was wearing a black shirt that had one sleeve, the other had been ripped off, and black jeans that were ripped at the knees. (In case anyone didn't get it, Neko is half Vampire, and Jenni is half Black-angel. (See bottom of chapter)) She also had two of her own tear gems for earrings. The gems glittered brightly in the moonlight. Well, the diamond did. The onyx on the inside seemed to shine with an inner light.  
  
Jenni looked over at Neko and then over to the heart of the forest. Neko nodded and the two of them set off; Neko was running and Jenni was flying, her great wings kept close to her body as she dodged skillfully through the trees.  
  
Hiei, who had followed them, had wide eyes by the time the two girls left and ran back to the temple to tell the others.  
  
"Hiei, what is it?" Kurama asked as he saw Hiei.  
  
"Those girls are not human or demon," Hiei said. In explanation to Kurama's confused look, Hiei said, "Jenni is half demon, half black angel, and Neko is half demon, half vampire."  
  
Kurama nodded and looked at the tear gem. "Now we know what made these," he said.  
  
Hiei nodded and Yusuke came into the room at that moment. Kurama told him everything. Hiei put in descriptions of the girls forms when Yusuke didn't believe them. Yusuke's eyes bugged out and he yelled, "HOLY COW!" (Don't ask. I saw this on an episode. Yusuke yelled "Holy cow!" and I was thinking, 'No shit, Sherlock!')  
  
(In the morning)  
  
Jenni and Sandra were back in their normal forms, though Jenni was not able to get rid of her earrings. She sighed; she didn't mind that much, but it was going to get annoying with people asking where she got those.  
  
As soon as Jenni stepped in the door, Yusuke grabbed her and Kurama grabbed Sandra. They were both brought to Kurama's room and were held in place by tight vines. Neko sat there, glaring at them, while Jenni squirmed in her seat, trying to get free. She ended up bruising herself and opening several cuts on her arms and legs.  
  
After a while of this, Hiei had to hold her in place while Kurama used a plant that numbs a person's limbs. Jenni sat there, glaring around at them, silent tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Yusuke asked, looking Jenni in the eye. "Or Genkai, for that matter?"  
  
"Tell her what?" Jenni asked.  
  
"That you aren't full demon," Hiei butted in. "I saw you last night. I never thought...."  
  
Jenni let a single tear fall, and it crystalized before it hit the ground. Yusuke picked it up, looking at it.  
  
"Black Angels make these, don't they?" Kurama asked quietly, holding up one of the tear gems.  
  
Jenni nodded, slumping in defeat. "I am half Black Angel, and Neko is half Vampire. Every full moon, we have to leave where ever we are at the time to transform at a safe distance from everyone else. No one except Neko has ever seen this form before and lived to tell the tale. I will not kill you, but we can no longer stay here, for we are hunted for these and the gems that Neko produces when she cries. We are the only two of our race left, and our tears are very valuable. So, we might as well leave now so that you don't have to deal with us anymore," Jenni said, trying to get up, but was roughly shoved back down by Hiei.  
  
"And how do you expect to protect yourself with that attitude?" Hiei asked angrily, looking at Neko. "You wouldn't last ten minutes in Makai."  
  
"Who said we were going to Makai?" Sandra asked softly.  
  
"I own a small house near a river not far from here, and we can go there, if we have to," Jenni said, looking at the boys. "But, really, I would prefer to stay here. But, now that you know, we can't. I have read lots of things about Yoko and Hiei, and I never liked what I read." Jenni shivered slightly at the memory. Hiei smirked; Kurama frowned.  
  
"We'll let you go get cleaned up and stuff if you promise to come right back here, alright?" Yusuke said, looking at Jenni.  
  
They nodded and Jenni and Sandra were released. Jenni's arms and legs were bloody and bruised, while Sandra only had a few bruises on her wrists. Kurama looked saddened that Jenni hurt herself, but Jenni ignored them and walked out of the room, her head bowed. Neko followed her.  
  
After getting washed up, Jenni came back into the room with bandages going from her wrist to just below her elbows, then just above her elbows to her shoulders. Kurama frowned again, but Jenni just sat down, looking at the floor.  
  
After Neko came in, Kurama looked at them both. Jenni was still looking down, and Neko was trying to comfort her best friend. Jenni sighed and looked up; her once brilliant emerald eyes were now dull, and slightly glazed over.  
  
Kurama was taken aback. 'I never thought that this would have such a bad effect on Jenni,' He thought, and, looking over at Hiei, knew that he was thinking the same thing. Jenni looked at the three boys and Kurama heard Yusuke inhale sharply.  
  
"So? What are you going to do with us?" Neko asked. Jenni looked back at the floor again.  
  
Just as Kurama was about to answer, Ryu and Kuro swooped in the open window and Kori and Raiu jumped in. Raiu went over to Sandra, while Kori took one look at Jenni, then gently backed her in a corner and stood in front of Jenni, her teeth bared and her hair bristling.  
  
Ryu landed next to Kori, growing a bit so that they were the same size, and Kuro landed on Sandra's shoulder.  
  
When Yusuke tried to get to Jenni, Kori snapped at him and nearly hit him. Jenni placed a consoling hand on her pets' backs and they stopped trying to attack, but they still looked angry.  
  
Jenni stood up slowly, using her pets' backs as supports. She walked over to Yusuke and allowed him to take her hand and lead her over to the bed and sat her in between himself and Kurama. Kurama let Jenni lean against him a little bit and noticed something on the back of her neck.  
  
"Jenni, what's this?" Kurama asked, running his finger over the small thing sticking out of the back of Jenni's neck.  
  
"I dunno," Jenni said with a small shrug. Kurama pulled it out swiftly and saw that it was like a miniature tranquilizer dart. Jenni was nearly falling asleep.  
  
"Wait a minute, don't go to sleep yet," Kurama said. Jenni ignored him and started to fall asleep. "Hiei, can you get me some water?"  
  
Hiei nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, coming out seconds later. Kurama poured a bit of water on Jenni's face, and she sat up, spluttering a bit.  
  
"Well, that worked," Yusuke said, a small grin on his face.  
  
"What do you plan to do with us?" Sandra asked yet again.  
  
"Well, if we get Koenma's permission, then you are going to stay here and, if anyone attacks you, we will protect you," Kurama said.  
  
Hiei snorted and flickered out the window while Yusuke smiled. "Ignore Hiei, he just doesn't want to look after some girls, that's all," Yusuke said with a small laugh.  
  
Jenni nodded and asked, "What was that thing in my neck, K'rama?"  
  
"It was a tranquilizer dart, which is why you needed to stay awake," Kurama said, holding up the dart. Jenni nodded and then looked around at them.  
  
"So, I suppose that you are going to tell Genkai, right?" Jenni asked Yusuke. Yusuke nodded. Jenni sighed. "I just hope that she understands."  
  
"She will," Yusuke said comfortingly. "I know she will. And if she doesn't, then you can explain to her and show her one of your tear gems."  
  
Jenni nodded.  
  
"Can you go into your angel form at will, or is it only on full moons?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Both of us can use those forms at will, which isn't too great against some people, but wonderful against others," Jenni said, yawning a bit. "The thing is, for me, the aftereffect is that I get really tired and I just want to go to sleep, and Sandra likes red things for a day or two afterwards."  
  
"So, do you always sleep after you transform?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Sometimes. It depends where we are. If we're in Makai, then no. If we are here, or at a safe place, then yes, I will. So, I'm gonna go take a nap," Jenni said.  
  
Jenni walked upstairs to her room and fell on the bed, not even noticing Ryu and Kori shutting the door and turning off the light. She felt them climb onto the bed with her and lay next to her (Ryu) or on her stomach. (Kori) Jenni then drifted off to sleep.  
  
(End of chapter 4)  
  
Okay, Black Angels are all my idea, so I get credit for them. They can be called devils, but that is not accurate. Black Angels are a lot like angels, only they have black wings, wear all black, and their clothes are ripped. They can also be trouble-makers, but they aren't seen very often, so no one really knows if they are all trouble-makers or just a few of them. Black Angels also love to play and dive-bomb each other and other people. If they are halflings, then it takes a lot of energy to maintain the Black Angel form, so they usually have to sleep for an hour or so after every time to go back to their human forms. Every Black Angel has a human form, and most of them have black hair and red eyes, but there are a few exceptions. All Black Angels cry tear gems that are diamonds that have onyx embedded on the inside.  
  
If anyone wants to use the Black Angel idea, then you have to ask me first, okay? Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please leave a review! Ja ne!  
  
Kitsune-chan 


	5. Is it love?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
I hope everyone liked the last chapter! Sorry it's taking me a while to update, but I have TONS of things that I have to do. So, here's the next chapter. By the way, Jenni is ¼ black fox, a ¼ light demon, and ½ Black Angel.  
  
(Chapter 5: Is it love...? (Corny name, I know))  
  
When Sandra woke up, she felt something different from Jenni's side of the link. There was no usual "Good morning" or "Ohayo" coming from her. Sandra frowned; last night must have really gotten to Jenni!  
  
After Jenni had walked off, Yusuke had left, claiming to be hungry, and Sandra was left alone with Kurama. She had looked around the room in more detail and Kurama had invited her over to his house.  
  
Sandra had liked Shiori. She was nice. Kurama was nice to... and sweet... and caring... and cute... Sandra mentally slapped herself for having thoughts like that. She sighed and put on a baby blue shirt and matching shorts.  
  
'How did I get myself dragged into this...? Oh, yeah. Jenni dragged me over here to see Genkai, then we ended up staying here,' Sandra thought with a sigh.  
  
As Sandra walked out of her room, she thought she saw Yusuke slipping into Jenni's. 'Doesn't matter,' Sandra consoled herself. 'Even if he manages to get in there, Jenni'll kick him out!'  
  
Sandra chuckled slightly and walked to the kitchen, where she found breakfast. Sandra sat down next to Kurama, who smiled at her. Sandra smiled back.  
  
About ten minutes later, Jenni walked in, dragging Yusuke behind her. "G'morning," She said sleepily, plopping down unceremoniously into her chair. Sandra giggled; Jenni never was a morning person!  
  
"What happened to Yusuke?" Kurama asked, looking at the heap of flesh on the floor that was Yusuke.  
  
"He snuck into my room while I was changing. I decided to show him what I do to people that invade my privacy," Jenni said, taking a bite out of her toast. "Well, that and the fact that I needed something to hit."  
  
Sandra burst out laughing, along with Kuwabara, who had just come in. Kurama chuckled. Jenni shook her head slightly, returning to her toast.  
  
"How hard did you hit him?" Sandra asked, still giggling.  
  
"Oh, not that hard. Only so hard as to knock him out after about 10 punches," Jenni said.  
  
Kuwabara burst out laughing again and, this time, Kurama, Sandra, and Jenni joined him. Yusuke was still unconscious.  
  
After breakfast, Jenni went outside to train while Sandra went up to her room. She turned on her CD player and started playing some music. She sat on her bed, thinking about a certain fox. (Heeheehee... She is SO gonna hate me for this.)  
  
"Sandra!" Kurama said for the fifth time as he waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
Sandra, who had been day-dreaming, sat bolt upright and nearly hit her head on Kurama's hand. "Yeah?" She asked, blushing.  
  
"I was asking if you want to take a walk to the park," Kurama said, smiling down at her. 'Sandra can be pretty silly.... But she's cute to make up for it,' he thought.  
  
"Sure!" Sandra said, standing up. "Gimme a minute or two and I'll be downstairs."  
  
Kurama nodded and left. Sandra brushed her hair really quickly and put it in a high-ponytail. Then she went downstairs and found Kurama waiting for her at the door.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm for her.  
  
Sandra blushed crimson and nodded. The two walked out of Genkai's temple and went down the stairs. They then walked over to the park and wandered around for a while until they sat down on a bench, sitting near a small pond with a few ducks and some water lilies. Sandra lay her head on Kurama's shoulder. Kurama smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
They sat there in peace for a few minutes until a rumbling sound broke the silence. Kurama quickly got to his feet, Sandra following. They looked around for a few moments until the demon showed itself.  
  
The demon was dark green with small, yellow eyes, which, by the way, it had 20 of. It was about 15 feet tall, had giant claws, and didn't look happy.  
  
It saw Sandra and started to lumber towards her when, suddenly, and arrow whizzed past it's head.  
  
Kurama looked back at Sandra and saw that she had a bow and arrows out, leaving him thinking, 'When did she get those?!' Another arrow flew past him, hitting one of the demon's eyes. It roared in pain, holding it's hands over it's eyes.  
  
"Vampiric Drain!" Sandra called out, growing small fangs. The monster roared in pain, this time weaker.  
  
Soon, there was nothing left of the monster but a corpse. Kurama turned to look at Sandra, amazed. She merely smiled, her fangs gone, and sat back down on the bench, heaving a small sigh.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Is it... Well, never mind. It's nothing," Sandra said, blushing a bit.  
  
Kurama sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked yet again.  
  
"Well, actions are better than words," Sandra muttered to herself before she leaned in to kiss Kurama. She broke off the kiss a few seconds later. Sandra looked at the ground, her face completely red. Kurama smiled and tilted her chin up, kissing her again.  
  
Jenni and Yusuke chuckled evilly from their spot in the bushes, watching the couple. Jenni knew that Sandra could admit her feelings, but Jenni never would. It was impossible for her.  
  
Kurama broke off the kiss, looking into Sandra's shining eyes. She smiled at him and they stood up and walked back to the temple, hand-in-hand. (Awww.... Sandra's gonna kill me for this, tho.)  
  
Jenni and Yusuke were back at the temple faster than you could say, "Speed bump!" and were sitting at a table, playing "Go Fish."  
  
"Got any 3's?" Yusuke asked as Sandra and Kurama came in the door.  
  
"Go Fish," Jenni said, grinning. Sandra sighed and sweatdropped. She looked at Yusuke's cards, then Jenni's, then down at the pairs. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
Jenni grinned, then said, "Have any 5's?"  
  
Yusuke sighed and growled in defeat as he handed over three 5's. Jenni grinned and set them down in front of her.  
  
Sandra, however, was already half-way upstairs. She went into her room and touched her lips. She was still amazed at the fact that Kurama might actually like her.  
  
Raiu walked over to Sandra, meowed, and jumped on her lap, purring. Kori had come over from next door and was rubbing against Sandra's back.  
  
After about an hour, Kurama called Sandra down for lunch. As Sandra looked over at Yusuke and Jenni, who were still playing, she saw that there was a little scoreboard next to them. Jenni's side had 10 marks on it while Yusuke's had 0. She chuckled and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Soon after, Jenni and Yusuke came in for lunch as well, Yusuke hanging his head in defeat. Jenni was grinning like a maniac, and gave him a pat on the head in mock-sympathy. Yusuke growled at her and Jenni sat down quickly, across from Sandra, who she winked at. Sandra smiled faintly at her and continued to eat.  
  
After lunch, Sandra was pulled over to Kurama's house, leaving Jenni and Yusuke alone. Sandra stayed at Kurama's house for the rest of the afternoon and stayed for dinner, then headed home.  
  
As soon as they reached the top of the steps, Kurama kissed Sandra on the cheek and said, "Good night." Sandra smiled at him and said, "Night," back.  
  
Jenni and Yusuke were STILL playing "Go Fish". Sandra sighed.  
  
"Yusuke, you DO realize that you are never going to win, right?" Sandra asked, looking at the scoreboard. Jenni was now up to 35 marks, while Yusuke still had 0.  
  
Yusuke glared at her. Jenni chuckled, then said, "Have any 4's?" Yusuke handed over a 4, and Jenni put all four of the 4's in a pile in front of her. "I win again," she said simply.  
  
Yusuke growled at her, then "Humph!"ed and turned away.  
  
Sandra made her way upstairs. She took a shower, then went to bed, feeling Raiu and Kuro settle next to her on the bed. Or on the headstand.  
  
Sandra soon fell prey to sleep.  
  
Jenni was still up and playing with Yusuke. He had finally won once, and had demanded one more game.  
  
Eventually, Jenni lost. Yusuke grinned, then leaned forward and kissed Jenni.  
  
Jenni was so surprised that, at first, she didn't react. Then she leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes.  
  
Soon after, Jenni and Yusuke went to bed. Jenni also fell prey to sleep soon after.  
  
In the morning, Sandra and Jenni both woke up happy. They walked downstairs, wearing matching shirts with, "I'm happy, who are you?" in red letters. The shirts were yellow, but a fainter color, as though they had been washed a million times. The two were also wearing blue jeans and had their hair loose.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other, nodded, and walked over to the girls, offering their arms. Jenni and Sandra smiled and took them.  
  
The boys led them to an area in the park that neither of the girls had seen before. It was a small clearing with a little pond in the middle. It was surrounded by trees and there were rose bushed scattered throughout the clearing. Jenni and Sandra looked at the clearing in awe.  
  
Yusuke led Jenni over to one side while Kurama led Sandra to another. They just sat there, chatting a little, with an occasional kiss for Sandra from Kurama.  
  
Jenni and Yusuke talked about nothing and anything. Soon, they ran out of topics and just sat there in silence. The day passed slowly, time seemingly dragging along on the ground for them today.  
  
For lunch, they walked over to a little cafe and ate there. They decided to go back after that, as Genkai might wonder where they are. (Yes, she is back by now.)  
  
After they got back, they saw that Genkai wasn't there to tell them to do anything, so they all went upstairs.  
  
Jenni and Yusuke went to Jenni's room and played "Go Fish" while Kurama and Sandra sat and Sandra's room talking.  
  
After a while, they all went down to help with dinner.... Well, Kurama and Jenni helped. Yusuke and Sandra decided to play "Go Fish" to see who was better.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
Okay, I'm sorry if people think this is getting pointless, but I will introduce someone new soon (the bad guy) and then it will have more of a plot. So, until the next chapter, ja ne!  
  
Kitsune-chan 


	6. A new enemy and what the heck?

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1. Too lazy right now.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I would have updated on Saturday, but I wasn't home that much. So, I'm gonna update this now so that Brett doesn't kill me.... ::hides::

(Chapter 6: A new enemy and... what the heck?!)

After Yusuke lost to Sandra at Go Fish for the 30th time, Yusuke gave up and glared at Sandra, who merely smiled sweetly at him. Yusuke growled, then went to see if dinner was almost ready.

Just then, Jenni walked out to say that dinner was ready and nearly ran into Yusuke. She moved to the side at the last moment and Yusuke nearly tripped trying not to run into anything.

Jenni chuckled and said, "Dinner's ready. I'll go tell Neko and you better not eat everything, baka!!!"

Yusuke smiled and nodded, grinning a little bit. Jenni death-glared him and he ran into the dining room.

Jenni sighed and left to tell Neko. She and Neko walked back into the kitchen and found Yusuke nursing a small bump on his head and Kurama shooting him a nasty look.

Jenni raised an eyebrow and Neko giggled. Kurama smiled and motioned for them to sit down.

Dinner was, for the most part, quiet. Except, of course, for Yusuke being an idiot and eating a whole lot. After about 20 minutes, everyone was done and Sandra and Jenni went to clean the dishes while Yusuke and Kurama said that they had to get home.

After that, Jenni and Sandra went to bed, their pets curling up next to them.

In the morning, Jenni woke to light shining in her open curtain window. She glared at the curtains, then got up and closed them. She looked at the clock and saw that it said 6:30. Jenni groaned.

'I'll never be able to get back to sleep now!' she thought, sighing. 'I wonder... how many years has it been since I last saw him...?'

Jenni quickly shook that thought out of her head and got dressed. 'I don't need to be thinking about that right now. I cannot let myself be distracted.'

She walked downstairs silently, ate a quick breakfast, and then went outside for a little while. She walked fearlessly into Genkai's forest, ignoring everything around her and focusing on remembering just where that one place was...

After about half an hour, she came to a small lake with a waterfall. This was the place that she always used to go to when she woke up in the morning, or just wanted to calm down.

She sat down on a small boulder near the waters edge and started to meditate. She felt a presence behind her and knew it was Genkai.

"Yes, sensei?" Jenni asked, not even opening her eyes.

Genkai smirked, though Jenni couldn't see it. "I see your skills have improved over the last two years. I didn't think you'd slack off."

Jenni grinned and faced her teacher. She looked at Genkai and found Genkai smiling a little bit. (GASP! It's a miracle!!) Jenni got down and looked at her sensei. "Is something wrong, Genkai?"

"No, nothing." Genkai looked at Jenni and could tell that Jenni didn't believe her. "You never told me that you were half angel, Kit. Why not?"

"Because.... Because I was scared. I didn't know how you would react and I didn't want to know. I guess I was just running away from reality. In the end, that's what it all came down to," Jenni said softly, smiling a little bit. "But, in the end, you found out anyway. I guess I was just being a fool."

"No, you were trying to survive," Genkai said harshly. "You are not a fool. If you were, you would be dead."

Jenni smiled, knowing this was Genkai's way of making her feel better. "Feel up to a little challenge, Genkai?"

Genkai merely smirked and nodded.

About 5 hours later would have found the two walking into the temple, bruised and with cuts. They walked over to the kitchen and Jenni made some tea for them.

Sandra walked in and saw Genkai and Jenni sitting at the kitchen sipping tea. She sweatdropped and said, "Where were you this morning, Kit? I couldn't find you!"

"I was outside in the forest training with Genkai," Jenni said simply, smiling slightly at Sandra.

"I thought you said you finished her training??" Sandra said, getting confused.

"Actually, you can only SAY that. I'm never actually DONE, just really far in her training right now. And I can still spar with Genkai whenever we want to. And she can try and attack me when I least expect it, which I'm almost sure she's gonna do sometime, and then we're probably gonna spar again. Easy as that!" Jenni said, grinning.

"Ok, I'm not gonna ask anymore, Kit. So just shut up now," Sandra said. Jenni laughed and nodded, going back to her tea.

(that evening)

Everyone was over at Genkai's temple for dinner. Jenni had finished and cleaned off her plate. Right then, she was sitting outside on the steps of the temple, looking around.

Just then, something flew at Jenni. She ducked to the side and her left shoulder was scraped, but it was a light wound.

She looked around, keeping her guard up and she saw someone walking out of the forest. It was a woman.

The woman had black hair to her waist with red bangs, two red fox ears, a red fox tail, and sea-blue eyes. She took out a katana and advanced on Jenni. Jenni quickly stood up and took out her own katana.

"Who are you? What are you doing here??" Jenni asked, the two circling each other.

"My name is Rana, and I've come here... to KILL YOU!" with that said, the woman, now known as Rana, launched herself at Jenni. Jenni blocked her attacks and shoved Rana backwards.

Rana quickly regained her balance and kept attacking Jenni, dodging around and trying to hit her from different angles.

Jenni, becoming really ticked off, stayed completely still, sheathing her katana. She glared at Rana, and, when Rana appeared right in front of her, she fired a Spirit Gun and hit Rana in the chest. Rana fell down the stairs and lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs for a few moments before getting up, glaring at Jenni, and disappearing. Her voice, however, echoed in Jenni's head.

'I will get you soon. I will kill you and your friends, then take Yusuke and the other one for myself...' Rana's voice said with an evil laugh.

Jenni growled and punched a nearby tree. She knew what Rana had meant and she didn't find it very likely that HE would be beaten or seduced by her. Especially not seduced.

Jenni snorted at the thought and let her thoughts drift to Kelell. 'I wonder how he's doing. I haven't seen him in so long....'

She cut her thoughts off there, not wanting to think about him. She sighed and went back inside, ignoring Sandra asking what happened and Kurama asking the same thing, saying that they heard a commotion outside.

Jenni walked into her room and picked up a picture and looked at it with a sad smile on her face. The man in the picture was about 6 feet tall with long brown/black hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing carpenter-cut blue jeans, a light blue shirt, vest, and thick leather gloves.

Jenni smiled and sniffed. 'I miss you so much, nii-chan.... (an affectionate term for older brother) So much...' Jenni thought to herself, sniffing again.

Then, Jenni changed into some night clothes and went to bed early that night. When Sandra knocked on the wall later that night, Jenni was already fast asleep.

In the morning, Jenni woke up and went outside to stretch a bit, in normal clothes. Just then, she thought she felt her brother's energy for a moment, then it faded. Jenni shook her head and looked over where she felt the energy. There, walking towards her, was the man from the picture.

Jenni's eyes widened and she sprinted towards him, tackle-hugging him and yelling, "NII-CHAN!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!"

Kelell fell against a tree with the air knocked out of him. His head hit the tree hard and he rubbed the back of his head, muttering curses about hard wood. Jenni giggled and got off him, looking over at the temple where just about everyone was staring at her.

Just then, Kelell spoke. "Jenni? Jennifer, is that you?" He hugged the girl tightly. "I was looking for you for so long!"

Jenni turned around and hugged him back, whispering, "I missed you so much, nii-chan..."

"Imoto... (means younger sister)" Kelell whispered, holding Jenni tight and kissing the top of her head.

Yusuke came outside and coughed slightly. The two parted. Yusuke looked at Jenni in a way that said, "Explain."

Jenni took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing," She muttered to herself. "Everyone, meet my older brother, Kelell. Kelell, I'd like you to meet my friends, Neko, Genkai, the lady that trained me, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. The four guys are the Reikai Tantei."

Sandra stared at Jenni. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD AN OLDER BROTHER!!!" she yelled, glaring at Jenni. Jenni "eep!"ed and hid behind her brother.

"So what if she does??" Kelell asked, getting into a defensive stance.

Neko's face: O.O "EEP!" she said, hiding behind Kurama, who smiled and chuckled lightly.

Jenni peeked out from behind her brother to find Neko nowhere in sight, Yusuke and Kuwabara rolling on the floor laughing, Hiei sitting in a tree, and Kurama smiling. Genkai had snorted, gave Kelell an approving glance, then gone back inside to tell Yukina. Jenni sighed and rolled her eyes at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kelell whistled softly and an eagle-like animal landed on his left shoulder, and a wolf/dog was standing next to him, on the opposite side of the hawk. The wolf/dog had black and brown fur and he had white paws, tail, and underside. The hawk looked like a bald eagle for the most part except for little tufts of feathers on his head that looked like horns.

Jenni looked at them curiously and looked up at her window. Kori jumped out the window and ran over to stand on Jenni's right side, her tails swishing and Ryu landed on Jenni's shoulder.

"This is Avalanche," Kelell said, motioning to the wolf/dog, "and this is Hurricane." The eagle looked at Jenni.

Jenni grinned. "This is Ryu," she said, and the little dragon gave a little chirp at hearing his name, looking at Kelell with his head tilted to one side, "and this is Kori." Kori's tails swished again and she sat regally.

Hurricane looked Jenni over before nodding his approval. Avalanche circled Jenni once, then licked her hand. Kori looked over at Kelell and sniffed his hand before nuzzling it slightly. Ryu flew over to a tree above Kelell and looked at him a few times. He then gave another small chirp and landed on Jenni's shoulder again.

Yusuke looked back and forth between the two of them repeatedly and he looked lost. "Whoa whoa whoa!! Hold on a second!! Jenni, since when did you have a brother?!" Yusuke asked, looking at her.

"Since I was born," Jenni replied, looking over at him. Ryu gave another small chirp and he flapped his wings once or twice, looking up at Hiei. "Oh, yeah. You might wanna watch out for Hiei. He has a nasty temper and he knows how to use his sword, I can tell ya that!!" Jenni said with a small chuckle.

Kelell glared at Hiei. "I don't think that he would be a problem..."

"Kelell!" Jenni said, giving him a playful glare. "No fighting him. Two reasons: 1) I don't want you to hurt him too much, and 2) I would get in trouble.... AGAIN!!" Jenni said, grinning.

Kelell merely "hn"ed and walked over to the temple. Jenni followed him and Ryu flew up to Jenni's room again. Kori followed her, acting slightly protective of her. Jenni rolled her eyes. "Honestly..." she muttered.

Jenni showed Kelell to his room, which was on the other side of hers. They had a door connecting the room and a small room in between. Avalanche and Hurricane settled into Kelell's room while he went on a tour of the temple with Jenni.

The others had gone back inside and Sandra had gone straight to her room, while Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had some breakfast. Jenni skipped breakfast and let Kelell settle in a little bit before knocking on his door.

Kelell grunted from the other side of the door and Jenni opened it, walked inside, and watched him place swords, guns, and other weapons on the walls. Avalanche was sitting on a rug on the floor and there was a tree stump and branch that Hurricane was perched on. She placed something on the bed and walked back into her room silently, looking at Kori, who was curled up on the bed.

Kelell looked over at the bed and found one of his sister's tear gems on a necklace. It was a simple necklace with a leather band that went through the gem. He picked up the necklace and put it on, fingering the gem for a moment before walking out of his room and downstairs.

He walked into the living room and looked at the boys. "Who's a good spar?" He asked with a faint grin on his face.

Yusuke grinned and stood up.

"Now this I GOTTA see!!" Kuwabara said as he walked outside after the two. Kurama also walked outside.

From her room, Jenni looked out the window and saw her brother and Yusuke looking like they were going to spar. "Oh, hell!" Jenni muttered. "I can't leave those two alone for ten minutes!!" She ran downstairs, grabbing Neko from her room and grabbing her favorite scythe before she walked out the door.

She walked over to watch the two boys, her hand on the hilt of her scythe. Kelell got into a fighting stance and Yusuke grinned, looking like he was gonna have some fun.

Sandra looked at the boys, then at Jenni, then back at the boys. "What the hell??" she asked, looking at Jenni.

"Look, my older brother has been fighting for a long, long time, and he fights to relax and he runs for fun... why, I have no idea, but still.." Jenni trailed off.

"This is gonna be interesting," Sandra said, sitting down to watch the show. Kuro landed on her shoulder, looking at Kelell, and Raiu jumped on her lap. Jenni sighed and shook her head.

Kelell waited for Yusuke to attack first, and he did. Yusuke threw a punch at Kelell, who dodged to the side and tried to hit Yusuke back. Yusuke caught the punch in one hand while the other rammed into Kelell's side.

Kelell flinched slightly and kicked Yusuke, who backed up a bit. Yusuke grinned.

"What do you say to bringing this battle up a little bit? We can use anything we want to, just no fatal wounds can be inflicted. Sound good to you?" Yusuke asked, grinning like a man with a death wish.

Kelell grinned evilly and nodded. Jenni saw his look and groaned. 'He's gonna use the guns, I know it!' She thought to herself.

Yusuke lunged at Kelell again and Kelell took out a sword at the last moment and slashed at Yusuke. Yusuke got a little cut on his left cheek and then he whacked Kelell over the head.

Kelell continued to attack him with his sword, and Jenni sighed, knowing that this could get ugly fast. Her hand gripped the hilt of her scythe, just in case.

After a few minutes, Kelell pulled out a gun and fired at Yusuke, who was scraped across the cheek and he fired his Spirit Gun at Kelell, who's arm got burned.

'Ok, enough is enough!' Jenni thought, running between the two of them. "KELELL! YUSUKE! STOP FIGHT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU!" she yelled, getting her scythe in a ready position.

Yusuke stopped dead, his eyes on the scythe that Jenni held and Kelell also stopped, looking at his sister.

"Good. Now that you've stopped, take a look at yourselves," Jenni said, letting her arm fall to her side.

They both looked down at themselves and Yusuke sweatdropped. They both had numerous cuts and bruises.

"Both of you get inside and I'll help you guys wrap those," Jenni said, sighing slightly. Yusuke trudged inside and Kelell sent a small glare Jenni's direction, then went inside.

"Man.... This is not gonna be good..." Jenni said to herself. "My older brother that I haven't seen for years has just come back, he and Yusuke have a little score to settle, and I'm never gonna get two minutes peace with him around! Great. Just _great_," Jenni said, sitting down under a tree and sighing, her shoulders slumping. "My life has never exactly been a joy ride, but this is gonna be the worst part."

(End of chapter)

Ok! I hope everyone liked the new chapter! I'll try to update more regularly from now on, but I might be going n vacation in a few weeks, so... Yeah. I'll tell you guys before hand though. Anyway, please review!! Ja ne!


	7. Who the heck is this guy?

Here's the next chapter!!! Heeheehee.... I'm gonna have fun with this!!! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Kelell, Sandra, Avalanche, and Hurricane. I do own Jenni, Kuro, Kori, Ryu, Raiu, and the plot. Oh, yeah. And Rana and Raka. And Fang.

(Chapter 7: Who the heck is this guy?!)

After a while of sitting under the tree, Jenni got up and walked over to her waterfall and sat down, thinking. 'Ok, Rana wants to kill me, Kelell just came up out of the blue after years and years of not seeing him, and he and Yusuke got into a fight, and will get into more. Just _perfect_,' Jenni thought to herself sarcastically. She sighed, stood up, and walked over to a tall tree, which she jumped in.

Hiei, who had followed Jenni because he had to, was sitting a few branches above Jenni. He looked down at her, having read her thoughts. 'She left her barrier down. I wonder why? I who the hell is this "Rana" person??' Hiei contemplated these, then looked down and saw Jenni's eyes glowing slightly.

Just then, Hiei was forced away from the clearing and was knocked unconscious when his head hit a tree hard.

Jenni looked over and saw a man that looked almost exactly like Rana, except his eyes were kinder, come out of the forest. He walked over to stand in front of Jenni and said, "My name is Raka. Please excuse my sister's behavior earlier. She has an old grudge against the Black Angels."

Jenni nodded. "It's alright, I wasn't hurt very badly. I'm guessing that you're sister is Rana, right?"

Raka nodded. "I didn't quite catch your name, miss..."

"Jenni," Jenni said, looking at him with a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Jenni," Raka said, kissing her hand. She blushed lightly.

"I-I have to get back to the temple now, Raka. Will you be here tomorrow? I'd like to get to know you better," Jenni said, smiling and still blushing a little bit.

Raka nodded and smiled as Jenni walked away from the clearing and back to Genkai's temple. 'Soon, girl, you will be mine, and then my sister will be able to deal with the others...' Raka thought to himself.

He chuckled evilly and disappeared.

(Back at the temple) (Sandra's POV)

I looked around after hitting baka #1 (Kuwabara) and baka #2 (Yusuke) on the heads and saw Jenni walking in, smiling faintly to herself. She walked right past the tree of us like she didn't even see us and upstairs to, I presume, her room.

I followed her, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara twitching on the floor and walked upstairs to her room. "Jen?" I called softly, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" came the muffled reply.

I opened the door and walked in, seeing Kelell on her bed, and Jenni bandaging a small wound on his side. He didn't look too happy about it, but the door separating the rooms was closed, locked, and guarded by Kori. I laughed softly.

"Hey, Neko, could you grab the towel over there for me?" Jenni asked, looking at me. I handed it to her. "Thanks."

I watched her work. It always amazed me how she could be so ruthless when she was fighting, yet so gentle when she was helping others.

I noticed them both looking at me. Oops. I must have zoned out. "What?!" I asked, looking at them with the "what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-two??" look.

"You zoned," Kelell said blandly, causing Jenni to chuckle a little bit.

"So?? I do that all the time!" I said, glaring slightly at him. He returned the glare 10 fold. I "Meep!"ed and hid behind Kori.

Jenni laughed and Kelell smiled for a few moments. I opened the door to his room, seeing as Jenni was finished, and Kori stretched and moved out of the way. Kelell walked back into his room, closing the doors behind him. I sighed and sat down next to Jenni on her bed.

"Ok, girl, spill!" I said, looking at Jenni.

"Spill what? I have nothing to tell!" Jenni said, glaring slightly at me.

"You lie!" I said, growling slightly.

Just then, both of us blinked, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. I had my fangs bared, but they were small, normal fangs, and Jenni's eyes were narrowed. Now we both just laughed and I nearly fell off the bed, but I managed to stay on.

"All right, all right. I'll tell you what happened." Jenni looked at me seriously. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

I nodded. "I won't tell a single solitary person. Not one!" I reassured her when she gave me a fierce glare.

"Alright. Well, a little while ago, I met a guy named Raka. He is REALLY cute and he's really polite. I told him that I'd meet him at the same place tomorrow. So, we're gonna talk a bit and get to know each other better. Neat, huh?" Jenni said, grinning slightly.

"Yeah! Could I come with you, Jenni?" I asked, giving her the puppy-dog look.

"No," she said firmly.

"Aww... why not??" I asked, my shoulders slumping slightly.

"Because I said so. Now go to bed, kid," She joked, giving me a light shove. "Just get outta my room, Neko!"

I sighed and went next door to my room. I sat on the bed and listened to Heart of Sword, humming to the song.

Raiu sat next to me and purred as I stroked her fur. I sighed and lay down, intent on taking a nap. I lay down and fell asleep, unaware of what was happening around me.

(end Sandra's POV. Now Jenni's POV)

I sighed and looked out the window, seeing Hurricane flying around a little bit, chasing Ryu, which came to me as a shock, because Ryu was usually the one doing the chasing.

I chuckled lightly as I saw them swoop into the forest. Then, a small cry split the air and I opened my window and looked outside. I saw Hurricane diving around the forest, but Ryu was nowhere in sight.

I jumped out the window quickly and sprinted over to the forest. I saw that Ryu had been attacked. By what, I didn't know, but I knew that it had to have surprise attacked him. Either that, or the thing that attacked him was stronger and/or bigger than him.

I carefully picked him up, cradling him against me, and walked inside, going over to Kurama's room. I knocked on the door and he opened it, his eyes immediately drawn to Ryu. He motioned for me to come inside and closed the door behind me.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at Ryu.

"I... I don't know. That's why I was startled. Not many things can hurt Ryu, since he has his big dragon form, but when he is hurt, is has to be by something stronger than me. Probably about a little weaker than Kuwabara. And then you have to catch him and get past his defenses," I said, looking down at the mini-dragon in my arms.

"Set him down on the bed, carefully," Kurama said.

I almost snorted. 'As if I would WANT to hurt him more!' I set him down on the bed carefully non the less. I sat down on the bed next to him and he looked at me though half-lidded eyes.

Kurama started to heal him, bit by bit, and told me that Ryu would be fine in a few days. I sighed in relief, thanked him, and walked outside again. I saw Kori sitting in a tree. I smiled slightly and jumped up next to her, petting her softly.

She purred lightly and her tails swished slightly. Something below us yelped and gave a little bark. I looked down in surprise and saw a little black wolf cub with silver ears, parts of the body were silver, and the tip of the tail was silver. He was watching Kori's tails with his eyes and had tried to bat at them, but had fallen over on his back.

I chuckled slightly and jumped down. I picked up the little pup, who was, surprisingly, not very heavy, and found a note on his red collar. It read:

Dear Jennifer,

I do hope you like the pup. I noticed that you had an affection for animals, so I thought that, in light of our meeting and in hopes of us becoming good friends, I would like you to have him. His name is Fang and he is 10 weeks old. Hope you like him!

Affectionately,

Raka.

I smiled and held the pup close for a few moments, then pocketed the note. I looked right into Fang's ice-blue eyes and he stared right into mine. I chuckled softly and looked up at Kori, who was looking at the pup with interest.

I motioned for her to come down and she followed me as I walked inside. I put Fang in my room and left Kori in charge of him, then went to check on Ryu.

By this time, it was late at night, around 11. I knocked softly on Kurama's door and he let me in. Ryu had made almost a full recovery, and was still stuck to hopping around, but looked fine other than that.

"You can take him back tomorrow," Kurama said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Kurama," I said softly.

"It was really no problem at all," Kurama said, smiling.

"Night!" I said as I walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Good night, Jenni," Kurama said right before the door closed.

I walked over to my room and changed into a nightgown, walking over and laying down on my bed, getting under the covers. Fang yawned slightly from his place next to me and Kori's head lay on her tails from her place at the end of the bed.

I drifted off into a light sleep.

(The next morning, normal POV)

Jenni woke up with a small yawn and stretched. Beside her, Fang gave a little yelp and nearly fell off the bed, but Kori caught him and set him back on the bed.

Jenni chuckled as she watched the scene. She then stood up, grabbed some loose clothes, and walked into the bathroom, taking a shower and then getting dressed. She walked out of the bathroom, set her dirty clothes in the laundry basket and then toweled her hair dry. She put it up in a messy bun and walked outside.

She jogged over to the waterfall with Fang at her heels, barking and running around her. Jenni stopped when she got to the edge of the clearing and caught her breath, looking around. She walked over and sat in front of the pool of water, letting her feet dangle in the water.

Someone tapped her shoulder and Jenni turned around to find Raka standing there, a smile on his face. Jenni smiled back and stood up.

"Thank you for Fang. He's adorable!" Jenni said, grinning.

"I had hoped that you would like him," Raka said with a smile. Jenni nodded and Raka's smile widened.

"So, how long have you been here, Raka?" Jenni asked, sitting down next to the pool of water again.

"A while," he replied, sitting next to her. He glanced over at her and saw the tear gem necklace and earrings she had. "Where did you get these?" He asked, fingering the gem on the necklace.

"My mother gave them to me a while ago. I haven't taken off the necklace in years," Jenni said, half-lying.

"Well, maybe I can change that," Raka said, leaning over and kissing Jenni hard.

Jenni gasped and Raka took the opportunity to let his tongue slip in and he started exploring her mouth. (::Gagging while writing:: Why the hell am I doing this...??)

After a few minutes, Raka let Jenni breath and he pinned her to the ground. Jenni started to feel dizzy, and couldn't look straight at Raka. Or any of the 5 Raka's that there seemed to be.

Jenni fainted right after, and Raka smirked, picked her up, and darted away.

A little later on, when Sandra went to look for Jenni, she found only a note near the waterfall. The note said:

I have Jenni. If you want her back, then meet me on the other side of the town tonight at midnight. I will be waiting for you near the warehouse.

-Raka.

Sandra growled and clenched her fists, nearly crumbling the note. She ran back to the temple to tell the others.

(With Raka and Jenni)

When Jenni woke up, she had a splitting head-ache and couldn't remember what happened before she got here for a few moments. Then it all came back.

'That bastard, Raka!' Jenni thought to herself, growling slightly. 'I can't believe I actually listened to him! I'm such an idiot!' Jenni mentally slapped herself for being such a fool.

Raka then came in, smiling slightly with an evil glint in his eyes. He walked over to where Jenni sat and squatted down next to her.

Jenni tried to strike out at him, but found that she couldn't move. It was then that she noticed that she was chained to the wall from her wrists and waist. Her ankles had chains that could be moved, but were, at the moment, held off to the side.

"And now, the real fun begins," Raka said with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed Jenni, who couldn't struggle against him at all, and was enjoying everything thoroughly.

(Back with the Reikai Tantei and Sandra)

"SHE WHAT?!" Yusuke yelled after Sandra had told them what she thought happened.

Sandra, Kurama, and Hiei winced, covered their ears, and glared at him.

"Like I said, I found this note on the floor when I went to see if I could find Jenni and I think that this Raka person, or whatever his name is, met her there, and kidnapped her," Sandra said, sighing.

"And _why_ would she be so stupid?" Hiei asked, looking at Sandra.

"The world may never know," Sandra said dramatically. Kurama sighed and sweatdropped while Yusuke and Kuwabara just sweatdropped and Hiei "hn"ed and snorted slightly. 

"Ok, I say we go, we find this Raka person, we kick his butt, we get Jenni, and we come home, easy as that!" Yusuke said.

"Somehow, I don't think it'll be quite that easy, Yusuke," Kurama said with a small, humorless smile. Hiei agreed with a small nod, and Sandra sighed.

"It's _never_ that easy, is it?" Yusuke grumbled just as Kelell came downstairs.

"Where's Jenni?"

The simple question stopped all movement and sound in the room.

"Where's Jenni?" Kelell repeated after a few minutes of silence.

"We don't know..." Sandra said at last.

"WHAT?!" Kelell yelled, glaring at her. She hid behind Kurama, who put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You heard her. We don't know where a guy named Raka is keeping her. She was kidnapped, how we still don't know, and Sandra found this note," Yusuke said, handing over the note.

Kelell read it quickly, then growled and turned to go out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sandra asked, taking a small step forward.

"...I have some business to attend to," was all that he said before he left the temple.

(With Jenni and Raka)

Jenni lay on the floor where Raka had left her, barely moving except for twitching every few minutes. Her arms and legs were covered in blood from various wounds and bruises, and her lips were red and swollen. Her eyes were blood-shot and a few tear gems lay on the ground that Raka had not yet collected. He had said that he did like her, and that's why he wasn't going to kill her. Instead, he was just going to torture her until she lost usefulness or he had enough tear gems. _Then_ he would kill her.

'I don't know if that was supposed to make me feel better, but it sure as hell didn't!' Jenni thought to herself, attempting to sit up. Pain coursed through her and she fell back with a cry. 'Ouchies...'

Someone in the doorway chuckled. "As you now see, it wouldn't be very wise to move, Jennifer," Raka's voice said.

Jenni growled softly at being called by her full name, but could do nothing about it. Raka walked over to her and picked her up, the chains disappearing. He walked over to another room and opened the door.

Jenni looked around weakly. She found that everything in the room was black and red: The drapes, the bed, everything.

Raka walked over to the bed and set her down. He sat next to her, keeping an unneeded grip on her wrist, and probably bruising that too.

Jenni's eyes closed almost all the way until she felt Raka straddling her. Her eyes shot open and she looked at Raka, alarmed.

"Oh, don't worry, dear," Raka said with a smirk. "I'll go easy on you since this is your first time."

(End of chapter)

Ok, one of my friends knows what's gonna happen, but the rest of you don't! Nyah nyah! ::Grins and sticks her tongue out at the readers, then ducks all flying objects::

Ok, ok, I'll update soon! Yeesh...

Anyway, please leave a review! Ja ne!

Kit


	8. WHAT?

YAY! I finally found time to update!! YES!!! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!! You'd better, because I just finished my homework and I wanna take a nap but I'm working on my story instead... ::grumbles:: Anyway, as you all should know by now, I won't be updating very often because of school and other dificulties. So, you may have to wait a while before the next update.

(Chapter 8: WHAT?!?!)

Raka grinned down at Jenni, who had her mouth slightly open in shock. "Yes, you heard me correctly, Jennifer."  
  
Jenni glared at him, determined to do something to get the hell out of there. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" she yelled, kicking him in between the legs.

Raka groaned and fell over. (His face: XP) He groaned slightly again and Jenni got up as quickly as she was able to and headed for the door. She managed to get out the door and saw that there was a hallway that looked more like a maze than anything.

"Oh, hell no," she groaned softly to herself. "You have got to be kidding me...." But, alas, the hallway really was like a maze and Jenni chose a random direction and headed that way. She got lucky, as she was heading towards one of the doors.

As she was stumbling along, she thought she felt Kelell's energy, but then it faded for a moment, then—

BAM!! A door to Jenni's right flew open and hit the wall. There, standing in the doorway, was Kelell, looking pissed as hell.

"K... Kelell..." Jenni's eyes watered and she threw herself at her brother, nearly crying. "I was scared, nii-chan! I was so scared..." Jenni started to cry silently on her brother's shoulder.

Kelell hugged Jenni gently, but securely, and then said, "Imoto, I want you to go back to the temple or somewhere safe. I'll follow in a few minutes. I have something to do first..."

Jenni nodded and let go of her brother, starting to walk away and glancing over her shoulder at him. He smiled at her reassuringly.

Jenni walked a little ways away, then followed Kelell after he entered the hallway and started down the way Jenni had come from.

Kelell, meanwhile, was nursing evil thoughts of how he could torture Raka while walking down the hallway. His energy was crackling around him a little (for DBZ fans, like a Supersaiyin) and, as he walked past, paint peeled off of the walls. When he came to a closed door, the door would be blasted off its hinges. Kelell peeked into the first room, saw nothing of interest, and continued on his way.

Jenni peeked into the room as well and saw that it was, apparently, an unused bedroom. She quickly followed her brother down the hall until he got to a door that flew open right before he got there.

Raka stood in the hallway, looking past Kelell to his sister. He glared at her and she flipped him off. His eyes narrowed slightly and Kelell got out a gun, aiming it at Raka's head as he tried to advance on Jenni.

"Take another step and your head will be blown off," Kelell said coldly, glaring evenly at Raka. Raka stopped, still glaring over Kelell's shoulder at Jenni, who was glaring right back at him.

"What brings you here, Kelell?" Raka said in even tones, still glaring at Jenni.

"I came to get my sister back. And to kill you," Kelell snarled. "No, wait, scratch that: I'm going to torture you first, make you _wish_ that you were dead, and then, _maybe_ I'll kill you."

Raka smirked slightly and Jenni stuck out her tongue at him. "How do you know that that'll work? How do you know that you can even get to me?"

Kelell merely smirked and pointed his gun straight at Raka's head, then moved it slightly so that it was aimed at his heart. "If I shoot now, you may die. But, then again, you may not."

Raka snorted. "You think that's supposed to be intimidating? Ha! You are sorely wrong, kid."

Kelell growled softly. "Who are you calling "kid", old bat?"

Raka glared and the two got into a glaring match. Jenni sweatdropped.

'Well, this isn't exactly what I had expected but...' Jenni thought to herself with a little shrug. 'who cares?! As long as Raka's dead by the time I'm gone, then I'm fine with that!'

Raka suddenly smirked and disappeared from sight. Kelell brought up his arm and blocked a blow to the side of his head.

To Jenni, they were mere flashes of light as they fought. Once or twice, Jenni saw Raka get slammed into a wall.

"Jenni, get out of here!" Kelell yelled when a portion of the wall near Jenni collapsed and nearly hit her. Jenni yelped and moved out of the way.

"Got it, nii-chan!" Jenni said, running back the way she had come and exiting through the door that Kelell had blasted open. She walked outside and waited for a few minutes.

Half an hour passed and still no Kelell. Worrying, Jenni peeked in the door and saw no sign of either her brother or Raka.

Jenni was worried as hell, but she knew that she had to go back to the temple. She started on her way back to the temple, limping slightly. It was just then that she realized that it was nearly dark.

'How long had I been in that horrid place?' Kit wondered to herself. 'I guess it's better not to know.' She sniffed slightly, rubbing her eyes. "Stupid leaves. They crumple up and get stuck in my eyes," Jenni muttered to herself, trying not to get too worried about Kelell. 'I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he's way stronger than that evil idiot who tried to take me away from them. He'll be back in his own good time, I'm sure.'

With that comforting thought in mind, Jenni headed back towards the temple, watching the sky above her grow dark. She shivered slightly, quickening her pace.

She reached the temple a few hours after dark. Neko, who had been sitting in front of the window all day, worried sick, jumped to her feet with a little scream and ran outside, jumping on Jenni and knocking her over.

Jenni, laughing, tried to shove Neko off her, but couldn't, for lack of breath. Someone picked up Neko by the scruff of her neck and helped Jenni to her feet.

"Watch it, kiddo. You may find yourself in trouble with this one," Yusuke said teasingly, holding up Neko. Jenni laughed softly and then shivered slightly.

"GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW, KIT!!!!!" Neko screamed, ushering Jenni inside and upstairs to her room. "Now change. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you, until you're in warmer clothes and you've had your wounds tended to."

Laughing, Jenni called back, "Yes, Mother!" She quickly changed into some pants and a shirt, wrapping her major wounds as best as she could, and merely wiping off the others.

Heading back downstairs, Jenni found Sandra waiting for her. They both sat down at the table in the living room, getting ready to eat. everyone was glancing at Jenni and Jenni, becoming nervous from all the attention, shifted and muttered something incoherant. Neko smiled slightly and everyone went back to eatting.

"So, you're ok, are you?" a voice right behind Jenni asked. "Good. I had hoped that bastard didn't hurt you too much."

Jenni turned around in her seat slowly and saw Kelell right behind her.

"KELELL!!" Jenni yelled, jumping up, out of her seat, and onto her brother. Kelell laughed slightly and caught her. Jenni hugged him and sniffed slightly. Kelell smiled slightly and held her close.

The others smiled at Jenni's behavior, then got up quietly and cleaned off their plates, leaving Kelell and Jenni alone in the living room.

'Well, it looks like everything is ok now,' Jenni thought. 'Wait. What about Rana...?'


End file.
